1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of information technologies, and in particular to a parking space detection apparatus and method, medium and electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development of social economics, the number of vehicles increases more and more. In cities of high cost of land, parking has been a problem besetting people, who desire to quickly obtain information on parking spaces of neighboring parking lots. Likewise, for the parking lot administrators, they also need to learn information on parking spaces of the parking lots all the time, to efficiently control entrance and exit of vehicles, and share the information with the drivers. Furthermore, for some large-scale parking lots, due to defects of designs, some regions are jammed, while some other regions have plenty of available parking spaces. The drivers need to spend much effort to find available parking spaces, and at this moment, the drivers are also extremely desirable to be given real-time information on the parking spaces of each region of the parking lots. And it is obvious that collection of such real-time information cannot be achieved manually.
As the progress of sciences and technologies, more and more technologies are developed to be used for detection of parking space statuses of fixed parking spaces, such as mounting a probe radar over each parking space, and counting at entrances and exits. However, costs of such methods are relatively high.
In recent years, image processing technologies are also applied to detection of statuses of parking spaces, in which one video camera may cover many parking spaces in comparison with many previous technologies, which makes the needed costs greatly lowered. In existing parking space detection methods, contour methods or machine learning methods are usually adopted.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.